


Preperformance Anxiety

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Ravi, cute leo, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Wonshik is nervous about his Taekwoon's first comeback showcase, but Taekwoon is even more son. Wonshik forgoes his own anxiety to help his boyfriend feel better.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Preperformance Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys. it's been a little while and i'm back with another fluffy wontaek story. i hope it's something you'll enjoy<3

Comeback stages are always nerve wrecking no matter how many times Wonshik has performed on stage with the VIXX members or as a solo artist. Today is VIXX LR’s first comeback showcase and Wonshik is so nervous while he and Taekwoon are backstage preparing. Naturally Wonshik’s first thought is to turn to his boyfriend for some courage. It’s true that Taekeoon can be a soft cry baby, but Wonshik can also recall many times when Taekwoon was a professional pillar of strength at for VIXX and an emotional source of support for Wonshik when they had hard times in their romantic relationship.

But when Wonshik turns to Taekwoon tonight, he finds that Taekwoon is possibly doing worse than he is.

Taekwoon is having his makeup done in front of the mirror and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he rapidly mouths what Wonshik suspects are song lyrics.

Taekwoon likes to softly sing before a performance- a habit Wonshik thinks is adorable- but Taekwoon seems different today. He looks tense and nervous. It bothers Wonshik is how tightly Taekwoon is holding his phone on his lap and that nervous tapping on his right foot. Somehow the pale skin on Taekwoon’s knuckles look paler, Wonshik dimly notes. As nervous as Wonshik feels because of the showcase, his focus shifts to boyfriend and he is overcome by the urge to comfort him.

As painful as it is watching Taekwoon agonise over their showcase, Wonshik waits until Taekwoon is done with makeup after which he takes the opportunity to take Taekwoon’s hand and pull him into the privacy of the nearest changing cubicle.

“what?” Taekwoon asks with urgency, worry lacing his tone.

Wonshik almost smiles fondly at how endearing Taekwoon looks when he is confused.

Wonshik brings his hands up to cup Taekwoon’s cheeks and whispers, “I just wanted us to be alone for a moment.”

at first Taekwoon is surprised but then his face dissolves into a shy smile, “You are acting strange.”

“I missed you.”

“I doubt that. I was seated right there next to you the whole time.”

“Well, honestly I’m worried because you seem so nervous.”

It’s almost fascinating how in a split second those words strips Taekwoon’s cool and clam façade away and gives way to his vulnerability. Suddenly he looks so small and frightened. “I just want everyone to like the songs we made as much as we like them.” Taekwoon whispers, lowering his gaze like he is ashamed of exposing his emotions.

Wonshik wants to say something to soothe his boyfriend, but he chooses to wrap his arms around Taekwoon and pull him close. A grateful sigh slips past Taekwoon’s lips when Wonshik’s arms close around him. Wonshik catches the little sound and it’s enough to get his pulse racing. Any emotion he can get out of his usually unnaturally quiet boyfriend feels like an achievement. Sure Taekwoon is a tiny bit responsive with him compared to other people but still.

Taekwoon’s arms snake around Wonshik’s waist and he drops his forehead on Wonshik’s shoulder.

“We’ll do just fine. I promise.” Wonshik whispers.

“How do you know?”

For emphasis, Wonshik pulls back to face Taekwoon, “Because this is _our_ project. We worked tirelessly day and night to make music from our very souls. Our deepest and realest emotions are in those songs. Our real fans will love them. Even if no one likes them, we will always have the memories we made in the studio while working on those songs. Our music is a symbol of our true love and friendship. It has cemented our trust in each other as partners, friends and lovers. There is a lot to be proud of in that.”

Wonshik ends there, hoping against hope that his words are enough to calm Taekwoon’s nerves and ease his worries. He stands there looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes and waits with for a reaction of sorts; so it comes as quite the relief when the corners of Taekwoon’s lips turn up into faint grateful smile.

Wonshik smiles victoriously and cups Taekwoon’s cheeks again, “we are okay.” he whispers. Taekwoon nods and meets Wonshik half way for a kiss.

When Wonshik starts pulling away, Taekwoon chases after his lips, wanting more of that affection.

When they draw apart, Taekwoon shyly lowers gaze and sucks his lower lip in. he does this when he is trying to hide his reddening cheeks, Wonshik has noticed. “You know how much it makes me want to kiss you when you do that with your lips.”

Taekwoon finally smiles nice and wide, showing his teeth. It’s another wonderful achievement on Wonshik’s part. It comes at a small price though because Taekwoon scoffs and playfully swats his chest. Grinning, Wonshik tips Taekwoon’s chin up and steals a last kiss and then rearranges his face into a serious expression as he says, “don’t worry or feel nervous. I’ll be right there with you. We are in this together till the end.”

“I know.” Taekwoon replies and pulls Wonshik into another hug, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything; for always saying the right thing and being strong for me.”

“I’m only returning the favour, hyung.” Wonshik gives Taekwoon’s lips one final kiss before pulling back and taking his hand. “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. please support me through comments and kudos<3


End file.
